A Predicted Miracle
by This Girl is Slytherin
Summary: The great Marvellous magical seer, Lily Luna Potter has made a prediction. Well, it was really more of a wish. Now Albus' life is starting a new journey as he discovers a Christmas miracle. As a Slithering Snake sheds it's skin, things become complicated.


Christmas was just around the corner. The evening sky was becoming a mysterious shade of purple and the stars shone brighter than ever, guiding the owls with the misfortune to belong to Wizards with high paying jobs, that meant working into the depths of the night. There was only three weeks left for the young Witches and Wizards, who were milling the icy streets of the nearby village.

The Three Broomsticks was a popular destination for the children of Hogwarts, who braved the cold November air and made the snowy trek to Hogsmede. With the opening arms of the very popular Hannah Longbottom and the warming feeling of Nutmeg Butterbeer, hitting the back of your throat, it was a atmosphere that many embraced from third and seventh years alike.

In amidst the joviality of students, wrapped up in Red, Blue, Green and Yellow house scarfs, sat the Potter children. There faces were tinged a faint shade of pink; courtesy of the harsh winter air. Infact if not for the uncanny resemblance Albus Potter had to his father, nor the glasses perched precariously on the bridge of James Potter's nose, they would look to a passer by any normal Wizarding family. It was this and the striking green eyes Lily and her brothers shared, that meant on any other day, the three children would be bombarded with village dwellers desperate for an autograph. Despite however, the fact James was now in his seventh year of education. The most annoying part however, if you happened to want to know, was the greeting that seemed to float in the air around them. 'You must be so happy to be Harry Potters children.'

This was the reason Albus loved Christmas. No one bothered them. They were all to caught up in there Christmas shopping to even give them a second glance. Curling his hand merrily around his bottle he smiled gleefully to himself, omitting an amused giggle from Lily, and a equally amused eye roll from James.

'Oh dear, what are you thinking about?' James questioned. Instantantly regretting what he asked when Albus' face broke into an exited smirk.

'Nothing, oh Jamie dearest!' Albus replied. His eyes shinned however causing James to become weary.

'Ah, I see.' He proclaimed, grabbing a handful of shrieking weed and stuffing it in his mouth. Without swallowing he elaborated. 'No reporters, or stalkers.'

'Nor overly exited old ladies who pinch our cheeks and smell of sherry.' Lily piped up. James laughed and nodded his head in agreement. Albus however had been distracted when he'd noticed a glistening of light from inside Lily's hand.

'Yes.' He finally answered. 'Why do you have that?' He questioned, inclining his head towards the crystal ball, Lily was rolling it rhythmically in her palm. He followed it for a few seconds, before casting her a questioning look. Lily giggled, obviously pleased someone had noticed, for she sat up a little straighter.

'I want to be a seer!' She declared loudly. In her exited hand flourish, the Crystal found it's way out of her grasp, rolling it's way across the oak surface and knocking over a box of tissues. Hannah usually placed these on all the tables, with all the students cramped up inside, colds tended to spread like fire. James groaned at Lily's idea whilst simultaneously cleaning up the mess. Albus grabbed the misty sphere just as it was about to hit the floor. He was a chaser, so therefore having quick reflexes helped.

'Your not still caught up in that nonsense are you?' He wondered, tossing the ball into Lily's waiting hands. During the summer, before the start of the current term, there mother had been making Shepard's pie. In a spur of the moment decision, just after a boiled potato had exploded in her grip, she'd whirled around on there father and declared...

'Harold James Potter! I can't stand it anymore. I need a break. We're going to Spain. PRONTO!' All the children and Harry had been startled at the sudden outburst, but had promptly packed there bags and endured three hours of the floo network. Within the first few minutes of arriving at the Hotel, Lily had found a seer who she'd paid five galleons to, to be told that when she returned to school she'd fall madly in love.

Everyone had laughed mercilessly, until on the platform of nine and three quarters, she'd quite literally fallen into the arms of Rezarius Corner after tripping over James' trunk. Since then Lily had wanted to become a seer, apparently convinced she'd help everyone find there true love. Rezarius and Lily had been together three months now, so Albus wanted to be able to believe in his sisters dreams. He'd passed the Weasley test with flying colours and a minor concussion. Much apparently to James' dismay, who had determined that the whole series of events was loonier than a Lovegood.

'Well, Rezza thinks it's a good idea.' Albus was roused from his reminiscence by this retort. He looked to Lily and saw she was sticking her tounge out at James. Who then proceeded to kick her quite forcefully under the table.

'Ow!' She exclaimed, clutching her leg. As his siblings started to bicker, Albus tuned them out again. Taking the time to look around the crowded inn. Without meaning to his gaze landed on a certain blonde, who was surrounded by Slytherins on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, This is the opening chapter of my AlScorp. A pairing I truly love. The first roughly sixteen chapters are based around the rest of the school term and then the after those the Christmas holidays. I've been feeling particularly in the Christmas spirit lately, and then this idea popped into my mind. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is from Scorpious it picks up from the end of this one and in the spirit of Christmas and just because I can here's a sneak preview.**

_Scorpious kicked a snowman that was on the side of the path, jumping back in shock when the crunch of bones breaking sprang into his ears. He peered cautiously down and cursed Merlin when he saw a mass of Raven hair and blood stained snow._

**I wonder what that's about. Haha I already know. I am not JK Rowling just to make it clear.**

**-Eden.**


End file.
